


Secret Garden

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I've been writing this for four years, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, past carol/axel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: "Hey Carol?""Yeah?""Do you have any secrets?""Like what?""Like, I don't know. People you like? Things you've done?""Oh."Carol didn't answer. She just continued to look at the stars above her.They were lying outside in their back garden, it was late and peaceful.Daryl turned his head away from her and looked towards the sky."Yes." Carol spoke softly and when Daryl looked at her he found she was already staring,"You do?""Mhm.""Like what?""If I said it wouldn't be a secret." She laughed turning her face away, Daryl frowned."Yeah, true." He looked back at the stars.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for roughly four years,maybe even longer but I feel really strongly for this fic and I finally want you all to read it
> 
> All mistakes are my own as I've written this oh my iPod (I know, like iPod touch first gen because I'm an old man) but ill go through it on my laptop later

"Hey Carol?"

"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any secrets?"  
"Like what?"  
Daryl sighed and shifted slightly.  
"Like, I don't know. People you like? Things you've done?"  
"Oh."  
Carol didn't answer. She just continued to look at the stars above her.  
They were lying outside in their back garden, it was late and peaceful.  
Daryl turned his head away from her and looked towards the sky.  
"Yes." Carol spoke softly and when Daryl looked at her he found she was already staring.   
"You do?"  
"Mhm."  
"Like what?"  
"If I said it wouldn't be a secret." She laughed turning her face away, Daryl frowned.  
"Yeah, true." He looked back at the stars.  
"My first boyfriend used to hit me."  
"Fuck."  
"Yeah."  
"That's horrible, was it Ed?"  
"Mhm."  
Daryl paused for a moment.   
"My dad hit me, a lot."  
"I'm sorry."  
Daryl shrugged.  
"Not yer fault." Carol reached out for his hand and Daryl held it in his.  
"Before I got my hair cut this short it was down to my ass." Daryl laughed, breaking the saddening atmosphere.  
"Really? Can't imagine it."  
"Oh no, it's true."  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
"What about you?"  
"Nah, never had hair down to my ass." Carol laughed.  
"No, your turn for a secret."  
"Oh." Daryl thought for a moment, "I'm in love."  
It went silent again and Daryl held his breath and shut his eyes. He wished he didn't say anything.  
But then he felt a squeeze at his hand.   
"That's beautiful."  
He opened his eyes.  
"It is?"  
Carol hummed,  
"Very much so." There was a small silence again, "I made out with Axel two weeks ago."  
Daryl choked.  
"No."  
"Yes." Carol said, "Now, it's your turn."  
"Yer want to know who it is don't yer?" Carol just squeezed his hand again, "Yer know Shane Walsh?"  
"No way?"  
"No, not him."  
"Thank god, I thought you had more taste. Sure he is a bit of a looker but a complete dick and..."  
"His best friend."  
"Lori?"  
"The other one."  
There was a pause and then;  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Hmm..." Carol used her thumb to rub the back of Daryl's hand, "When I was fifteen I had a thing for my female biology teacher."  
"I never knew."  
"Nobody really does."  
"I'm gay." Daryl paused, "That's the first time I've said it out loud."  
"I don't care."  
"Yer don't?"  
"No I still love you."  
Daryl smiled and tightened his grip on Carol's hand.  
"Thank yer."  
"It's fine. When I first met you I had such a thing for you,"  
"I know that." Carol laughed.   
"I thought so." Carol shrugged, "Who could blame me? Mysterious, charming and let's not forget handsome."  
They laughed and then it went quiet again.  
"It's Rick Grimes."  
"I know."  
"I don't want to."  
"To what?"  
"Be in love with him." Daryl sighed, "He's just... I don't know, perfect."  
"Have you asked him out?"  
"Fuck no." Daryl scoffed, "I stutter just fuckin' talkin' to 'im, how'd yer expect me to ask him out?"  
"Does he like you?"  
Daryl shrugged.   
"Dunno, probably not, we ain't that close."  
"Become closer."  
"How?"  
"I don't know, do more stuff together. Hang out more."  
"I suppose."  
"Don't suppose, just go for it."  
Daryl nodded.  
"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is T I N Y lmao they're so much bigger on my small little ipod aha  
> I think my original plan was to have it as one super long one shot but I decided against it just so I can start publishing it now

"He called me his best friend today."  
"That's brilliant." Carol smiled up to the stars and held Daryl's hand again.   
"Yeah, we were lying on his car hood and he said it."  
"What did he say?"  
"Daryl, yer my best friend and I want to thank yer fer it." Daryl smiled, "I seemed to 'ave replaced Shane."  
"Good, you're better for him then that prick."  
"I really like him."  
"I know." Carol squeezed his hand, "Have you asked him out yet?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I've only just gotten ta friend status." Daryl scoffed, "Doubt I'mma gonna get to boyfriend status that quick."  
"Why do you doubt yourself so much?"  
"'Cos... I'm a Dixon and he ain't." Carol sighed.  
"Your name does not define you. You are your own person and he'll love you."  
"Nah."  
"Yah." Carol squeezed his hand, "When I finally called it off with Ed I believed that the bruises that he'd left made me who I was."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm." Carol nodded, "I believed that nobody would want someone so beaten and weak. But it's not true." Carol turned to look at Daryl who was staring at her intently, "Your name doesn't make you who you are, just like my scars don't make me who I am. We are our own people and we deserved to be loved."  
Daryl smiled, taking in her words.  
"Yeah... Yer right."  
"Aren't I always?"  
They laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter lengths don't got much better I'm afraid lmao, I'll go through for mistakes on my laptop because my poor ipod is struggling on the Internet

"I'm going out this weekend."  
Daryl and Carol were lying in their garden again. It seemed to become a habit, they'd lie there and tell each other secrets.  
"Where?" Carol asked, the night was clear again.  
"Rick's taking me out."  
"You did it?"  
"No." Daryl paused and smiled, "He asked me."  
"No."  
"Yes, he went to me and asked me out."  
"I'm so happy for you." She said, she moved closer until she laid with her head on his stomach. "I really am."  
"Thank yer,"  
"It's okay." There was a pause. "Tyreese gave me a flower the other day."  
"Thought it was Axel who was after yer?" Carol shrugged.  
"It's been three months, not everyone's love lives are going as well as yours."  
"Shut up."  
"No thank you."  
Daryl chuckled.  
"Do you like him then? Tyreese I mean?"  
"Yeah, he's kind and his sister is great. He has such a lovely family and he's a brilliant person." Carol shrugged, "I was almost with Axel not too long ago, would it be bad of me to get with him?"  
"Nah, if you like him go fer it. If Axel is messing yer around then leave him be. Tyreese is a good guy."  
"He really is. Hey maybe we could double date."  
"Yeah, maybe not." Daryl laughed, "Let me get through my first date first before getting more involved."  
"Where yer going?"  
"Rick has an evening or something planned. His mom says ill love it."  
"You met his mom?"  
"Yeah, I haven't met his dad yet, know who his is like."  
"Who doesn't?"  
"True." Daryl looked at the stars, "His dad knows my brother, what happens if he think I'm like 'im?"  
"Prove to him you're not," she said, "Obviously Rick has a thing for you and he wouldn't choose someone like Merle. His dad would trust his judgement."  
"Suppose so." Daryl said, "I ain't told Merle."  
"Are you going to?"  
Daryl shrugged.  
"Ya know I told you I had a crush on my female teacher?"  
"Mhm."  
"Yeah, I told my mom, told her I had a thing for girls too."  
"What did she have to say?"  
"She never cared, as long as I was happy she was happy."  
"Yeah, doubt Merle will be that accepting."  
"I don't know, he loves you."  
"Yeah, but he ain't all accepting of people like me."  
"Hey now, there ain't nothing wrong with you Daryl. Merle will be okay, I have a feeling."  
"Yer have a feeling?"  
"Mhm, and when have I ever been wrong?"  
Daryl laughed.  
"True."

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of short stories from Daryl and Carol's life together


End file.
